Replacement
by Kau-su
Summary: "Why can't you love me! Am I not enough! I gave you a child, do you wish for another one! Then I will give it to you." she was livid her face is red from anger. "Do I need to be like that person? Just tell me please what I must do for you to love me, please." Tears streamed down her face. "Tell me!" she demanded. "Whatever you do, you will never have a place in my heart! EVER!


**AN: I was about to do Ch 4 of Webs of Lie and Deceit, yet I cannot find the unfinished in the whole laptop. But I found this story laying for so long that is why I gave it a shot!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of its characters**

* * *

"Why can't you love me?! Am I not enough?! I gave you a child, do you wish for another one?! Then I will give it to you." she was livid her face is red from anger. "Do I need to be like that person? Just tell me please what I must do for you to love me, please." Tears streamed down her face. "Tell me!" she demanded.

"Whatever you do, you will never have a place in my heart! EVER!"

* * *

Crisp air was felt as her horse galloped through the plains she is in a hurry to get back for her tea time with her mother, if she is tardy once again she might feel the wrath of her mother. 'A queen must always be on time', one of the many reminders of her mother as to how a queen must act. Her mother is still in pursuit of a royalty suitor, someone who would make her a queen. After all, she has reach the peak of being a lady, and must marry like every other maiden their family knows.

Riding Rocinante throughout in vast areas is the only way for her to experience freedom. A method to just be herself and not a lady training to be a queen, yet she knows one of this days her mother will stop her from riding her beloved horse. But before that time comes, maybe she could ride far, far away, away from her mother's hold be free with her beloved.

With only a few inches away from their stable, she was met by their stable boy Daniel. Halting Rocinante, he was held by Daniel while she dismounted.

"If your mother found out that you rode him without a saddle, she will get angry Regina." A worried look was plastered on his face. Secretly touching his hand she assured him that it will be okay.

"Do not fret nothing would happen to me. Rocinante and I understand one another I highly doubt he'll me down." She said while petting her horse.

"I know, but I still can't help-" she pecked his lips. It had to be short or else they might get caught, yet a part of her wanted to be caught to tell her mother the truth that she will not marry anyone unless it is Daniel.

A sigh escaped from her lover, "Your mother has another visitor, perhaps a mother of your possible suitor."

She rolled her eyes upon hearing the word suitor, "I highly doubt that mother would want such suitor for me. She would want a queen visiting our manor rather than some royalty."

She realized what she had just said she supports the ideas of having royalties as suitors. Sadness struck Daniel's face upon hearing those words coming out of her mouth after all he is nothing but a stable boy who wouldn't be able to make Regina a queen. Soft hands caressed rough cheeks, "You do know that I will never marry any of those suitors, right?" then he smiled.

Such touching moment came to a halt when they heard footsteps towards them.

"Ah Regina, there you are! You mother is looking for you."

"Daddy!" Regina went to her father's side.

"Let's go back inside and you need to change your clothes. We have a visitor." They started walking towards their manor. He turned around towards the stable boy and said. "Daniel, please return the horse back to the stable." The boy nod and fulfilled his task.

"Father, I'm sure this is another royal blood suitor." She scrunched her face in disgust.

"Do not be like that, sweetheart. You know your mother is doing this for your well-being."

Regina's face turn into a frown, "Is it really for my well-being or hers."

Noticing his daughter's sulked face he wrapped an arm around her and said, "I'm so sorry." And laid a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Two women stood as they greeted the young girl who just entered.

"Ah, Regina, meet Queen Snow of the White Kingdom." Regina's mother, Cora, went beside her and gripped her arm whispering, "Act properly, now is your chance to become a queen." She slowly nod her head as a sign of agreement.

This was it. Regina is sure that her mother wants her to be married to this lady's son. After all, she is a queen. The one her mother was waiting for all this time.

"It is an honor to grace us with your presence, your majesty." She dipped into a curtsy

"No need for such formalities." Regina was raised up by the queen. The queen looked up and down the young lady, "Look at you, such a beautiful lady."

"Tha-"

"Yes of course, she is one. Why don't we take a seat and continue what we are discussing." Cora gestured to the plush seats.

Regina find it odd that her suitor wasn't present. It is quite rare for the parent to be the only one to "transact" with Cora. She just wish that her hunch that 'this was it' is not true.

They went on sat down the tea and biscuits were in front of them since it is tea time. Regina was beside her mother, while Queen Snow sat across them

"I do not mean to be rude, but what have you been discussing about, mother, your majesty?" Regina asked, hoping it is not about the impending marriage. She received a pinch coming from her mother unknown to the royalty in front of her.

"I am so sorry, your majesty. My daughter is quite vocal." Cora plastered a smile.

"It is all right." Snow smiled at the young lady. "I was telling your mother that I wish for you to meet my child. We both agreed that it would the best for both you, considering you have agreed to the marriage without meeting one another."

Agree? She hasn't agreed on anything. This was the first time she heard of it. Her eyes went wide realizing what her mother has done. She looked at her mother with disbelief, "Mo-"

"Would it not be best to get to know your fiancé first, Regina? I believe it is vital for your upcoming nuptials." She grabbed her daughter's forearm squeezing it hard while smiling. Regina knew that smile, it was 'do as I told you' smile.

Regina bowed her head in defeat and replied, "Yes, mother."

"I must say it was unexpected for you to agree immediately, due to the fact that we only had correspondence." So it was through letters. She wondered how long her mother had exchanged letters with her name on it.

"Nevertheless, you two will meet each other soon, and it will bring forth prosperity to this marriage."

"When will…" Regina felt disgusted as she was about to say those words. "my… umh… my fiancé be here?"

"As I believe the carriage will arrive soon." Just on cue, Henry, Regina's father appeared stating, "Your majesty, Prin-"

"No need to announce, darling. Come along Regina, let us welcome your fiancé." They stood up and went in front of the entrance.

* * *

As Regina stared on the large doors, she knew she needed to elope with Daniel soon. This door will not lead her to great opportunity, it was for her mother, all for her. She could break loose from her mother and run towards the stables – to leave and never comeback.

The doors opened for a blonde haired man standing tall – her fiancé…


End file.
